ISEH 2007 Annual Scientific Meeting Project Summary This year's scientific program features epigenetics, bone and bone mineral niche, myeloma stem cells, bone marrow failure syndromes, self renewal and model organisms - hematopoiesis. New this year, we have added two technology workshops: Emerging Screening Technologies - Micro RNA and siRNA and Imaging and Tracking. Also new this year, we are pleased to jointly host a session with the European Bone Marrow Transplant Society on Experimental and Clinical Bone Marrow Transplantation. The 2007 conference topics are current, cutting-edge and uniquely presented and have not been discussed at any other conference in the field. ISEH has a history of placing particular emphasis on young investigators and creating opportunities for interaction between senior and junior investigators. ISEH recognizes the need for the continual stimulation of new ideas and exciting avenues of investigation and takes great pride in annually supporting the work of new investigators by awarding travel grants in recognition of their outstanding work. Once again, we have designed several events specifically for the young scientist: the New Investigator Session and Award, the Emerging Leaders Committee session, JobFair area and a social reception. At the conclusion of the conference, participants should be able to describe: ??Approaches to using stem cells to treat human disorders ??Interactions of stem cells and the bone marrow niche ??The effect of epigenetics on cell programming ??Bone marrow failure syndrome ??Emerging screening technologies [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]